


ДВ2

by DiaryAlive2019, Sky_Butterfly



Series: ДВ2 [1]
Category: Diary.ru
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, Dystopia, Gen, Near Future, Virtual Reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryAlive2019/pseuds/DiaryAlive2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Butterfly/pseuds/Sky_Butterfly
Summary: В антиутопическом будущем установлена жесткая цензура. Простому гражданину Нового Союза приходит письмо с незнакомой эмблемой собаки.Работа написана для WTF Kombat 2018





	ДВ2

«С возвращением, Алексей, — привычно выпрыгнул кролик, — сегодня в новостях…»

Алексей в очередной раз с сожалением вспомнил «Союз 2100», где у виртуального помощника можно было хотя бы настроить текст — в нынешней версии для его отключения нужна была заверенная справка из полиции. Еще больше справок требовалось собрать для покупки очков виртуальной реальности (строго новосоюзного производства) и выхода в сеть (тоже на строго новосоюзные сайты). Если верить рассказам покойного деда, то когда-то давно, еще до образования Нового Союза, всё это было не просто свободным, но даже из-за границы, но сам Алексей мало в это верил.

Из размышлений его вывел протянутый помощником запечатанный конверт электронного письма.

— Это еще откуда?

— Пришло на почту вашего деда, по истечении срока было отправлено вам.

Алексей повертел конверт в руках. Электронные письма давно ушли в прошлое, либо бумажные (дед все время ругался, что их не запечатывают для простоты проверки), либо мгновенные сообщения через правительственные сайты. Откуда же тогда закрытое письмо? Единственным опознавательным знаком могла быть незамеченная сразу ушастая серая собака в углу, но Алексей никогда ее раньше не видел.

Паника накатила резко. Обычно собаки означали правительственные сервисы. Что это? Что он должен делать? Проверка на верность государству? Надо вернуть отправителю? Или хранить, пока он сам придет? А вдруг это приглашение на службу? Тогда его нужно открыть! Где? В общем пространстве? Или, вопреки законам, в своем? Что будет, если он ошибается?..

Мысли оборвал разряд медицинского сканера. Алексей шумно перевел дыхание и снова уперся глазами в эмблему. Убедившись, что размышления пошли на очередной виток, он обратился к верно ожидающему помощнику.

— Кому принадлежит этот знак? Можешь сказать, кто отправитель?

Впервые в жизни ответ обескуражил его настолько, что он на автомате назвал адрес общего пространства и вышел туда.

***

«Информация закрыта по протоколу МС. Частное лицо».

Алексей уже полчаса смотрел на виртуальный чай (плюсы виртуальной еды — она может не заканчиваться, и всегда нужной температуры, и также всегда красивая, минус — ужасная реализация вкусов и запахов), бесконечно повторяя ответ помощника. МС. Максимальная секретность. Даже в их время бесконечных перепроверок это означало либо госбезопасность, либо то, что считается абсолютно небезопасным для любого представителя общества. Вся информация по ним сводилась именно к этим двум словам, и даже для малейшего доступа к ним необходимо было не просто предоставить толстенькую книжечку документов, но и состоять в центральном правительстве.

С чем же таким был связан его дед?

Мимо с шумом пробежала компания детей лет шести. Алексей на автомате повернулся за ними — вдруг его дочка была там — но ни один из ip-шнуров не тянулся в сторону его дома.

— Удручающее зрелище, не правда ли?

Алексей скованно повернулся на незнакомый голос. Пока он разглядывал детей, за его столик сел мужчина внешности настолько непримечательной, что это было его единственной приметой. Неужели его уже нашла госбезопасность?

— Что простите?

Мужчина грустно улыбнулся.

— Адресные шнуры. Мало нам было проводов в реальности, так еще в виртуальность принесли.

— Но они же нужны для выхода, — попытался возразить Алексей без особой надежды.

— И вы в это верите? Просто правительству надо нас постоянно отслеживать, а так это намного удобней. — Мужчина говорил практически как его дед, ненавидевший виртуальность настолько, что выходил в сеть с антикварного железа не менее как полувековой давности. — Вечные эти справки тоже. Вот скажите, молодой человек, почему у нас сейчас все газеты, сериалы, да любая вещь — только в сети?

— Ну, — Он об этом когда-нибудь задумывался? — Для облегчения доступа, разве нет?

— Хм, — мужчина сложил руки домиком и оценивающе посмотрел на Алексея поверх них. — Тогда можете ли вы прямо сейчас получить в руки, допустим, учебник литературы? Или математики?

— А зачем они мне?

— Незачем, мы рассматриваем гипотетическую ситуацию.

— Ну, тогда математику мне дадут после проверки личного номера, но литературу нет — я никогда ее не изучал.

— Увы, не изучали. Как и почти все ваши ровесники. И можете ли вы объяснить, почему?

Алексей открыл рот, замер и закрыл его обратно. Что-то подсказало ему, что ответ «для защиты граждан от потенциально деструктивной информации» — так об этом говорят на каждом углу — не может быть правильным ответом.

— Кажется, вы начали понимать, — удовлетворенно кивнул мужчина. — Правительство полностью контролирует наш доступ к информации. Чем сложнее ее достать, тем меньше людей будут пытаться это сделать. В чем сложность, ограниченности доступа или обилии прочей чуши…

Изображение мужчины моргнуло — система общественного контроля только что вынесла ему предупреждение за весьма эмоциональную речь явно запрещенного содержания. И черт побери, если его дед когда-то не говорил также! Точно! А может, он сможет сказать и что-нибудь про письмо?

— Возможно, вы в чем-то правы. — Подбородок раздраженного мужчины торжествующе дернулся вверх. — И раз уж вы так много знаете, не могли бы вы сказать мне, что это за эмблема?

Мужчина только взглянул на конверт и впервые с начала разговора искренне улыбнулся.

— Да, редко увидишь его в свободной сети. У вас в руках, молодой человек, письмо с сайта, широко известного как ДВ2. И вот теперь мне точно пора идти. — В то же мгновение он встал со стула и вышел из сети.

Не отрывая взгляд от конверта, Алексей с трудом отхлебнул всё еще идеальный чай.

***

В середине XXI века про ДВ2 не знал только совсем глухой. Сайт, расположенный на нескольких серверах, был карантином для особо опасных вирусов, зачастую заражающих не просто компьютер, а самого человека. Никакие силы правительства так и не смогли их обезвредить, и им осталось только ограничить распространение, насколько это возможно.

Никто не знал точно, что это были за вирусы, кто, когда и самое главное — зачем их создал, но слухам и теориям это нисколько не мешало. Первым по популярности был слух про вирус Fan+, лишающий людей воли. Зараженные им почти полностью переставали испытывать положительные эмоции и теряли интерес к окружающему миру. Многие добавляли, что жертвы вируса становились еще и постоянно уставшими и нервными, хотя чаще этот симптом связывали с вирусами Fb-S, Fb-W и DD-Ln — по-отдельности или всеми сразу. Или с призраками — записями личностей, каким-то образом сохранившихся в сети. От обычных людей их отличал неизменный и в то же время изменяющийся облик: они могли ни капли не измениться за пять лет и полностью поменять внешность на пару часов. Периодическое проникновение призраков наружу в сочетании с почти человеческим обликом (про нечеловеческих, к счастью, такого не говорили) только добавляло страху.

Где-то в середине длинного списка опасностей находился вирус NYA, заставляющий жертв говорить странным, зачастую абсолютно непонятным языком. Иногда ему сопутствовал вирус Cs-P, превращающий людей в оборотней. Чем он отличался от Rl-P сказать не мог никто.

Еще реже проскальзывали слухи про вирусы Hs-r, As-Tr/n, Lt-ra, NFs и многих других, жертвы которых периодически говорили различный бред про время до Союза и какую-то войну, звезды, планеты и путешествия к ним и много всего еще, за что их обычно забирали врачи.

Были слухи и про место, называемое кладбищем, про хранилище со свободным доступом к книгам (из-за чего туда иногда лазили особо сумасшедшие), необычные растения и животные, форму которых и принимали вирусы… Все слухи объединяло одно: человек, так или иначе попавший туда, рано или поздно остается там и тоже становится призраком.

А еще ДВ2 — это «Драная выхухоль», небольшое кафе на воротах в карантинную зону, где можно было спокойно посидеть и безопасно понаблюдать за вирусами через широкие панорамные окна. Названием же кафе обязано обычному виду возвращающихся из зоны правительственных агентов, чья обычная темно-серая форма свисала лохмотьями и иногда даже волочилась за ними хвостом. Как правило, такого представления с лихвой хватало отбить у большинства даже малейшее желание соваться туда.

И почему-то Алексей всё равно пришел к кафе.

***

Целую неделю с получения письма, которое сейчас хранилась в его компьютере, Алексей собирал все слухи о ДВ2 и только теперь решился прийти. Он смотрел на вывеску с коричнево-серым грызуном, и в его голове крутились три вопроса. Первый: почему выхухоль, а не, например, крыса? Второй: не обижаются ли агенты на такое сравнение? И третий, самый главный: какая связь между грызуном и собакой?

Наконец решив, что стоя под дверью он не узнает ответ ни на один, он взялся за ручку двери. Перед глазами ожидаемо возникло окно ввода id и подтверждения входа, всегда подключаемые в ночное время, которые исчезли сразу после заполнения.

Первым, что почувствовал Алексей, была удивительно хорошая имитация запаха кофе, который разливала бариста, и негромкая инструментальная музыка, явно специально выбранная в противовес громким песням дневных кафе. Алексей помялся на пороге и неуверенно прошел к столику во втором ряду от большого панорамного окна прямо напротив двери, постаравшись сесть так, чтобы видеть еще и зал.

А полюбоваться за окном было чем. По какой-то неведомой причине в виртуальности вирусы принимали форму, без сомнения, опасных растений и животных, только в карантинной зоне это почему-то сопровождалось еще и другим цветом неба и абсолютно непредсказуемой погодой. Вот и сейчас вместо ясной ночи там был лимонно-желтый закат под начинающимся дождем. И когда официантка принесла Алексею кофе, лучше которого он пил только в реальности, и какие-то мелкие печеньки, он продолжил наблюдать, как стая кошкоподобных вирусов загоняла группу, похожую на гигантских оленей. Не самое приятное зрелище, но в большинстве научных передач это на каждом шагу.

Алексей почти допил кофе, но так и не увидел за окном ничего похожего ни на выхухоль, ни тем более на искомую собаку. Он уже собрался уходить, но дверь кафе с грохотом распахнулась, и в нее вошли двое агентов, тащившие за собой вырывающегося человека, внешность которого была смазана цензурным фильтром.

— Нет! Я здоров! Это какая-то ошибка!

Посетители кафе с интересом смотрели на незапланированный аттракцион. Спортивного вида мужчина, сидевший ближе всех к окну, повернулся к своей скучающей спутнице и проговорил достаточно громко:

— Вот видишь, красавица, ради таких сцен и стоит здесь сидеть. Сейчас ты увидишь, как расправляются с зараженными.

Под эти слова бариста с трудом открыла запертую дверь рядом с барной стойкой, пропуская агентов в стерильного вида комнату. Через пару минут после закрытия двери они появились с другой стороны окна, продолжая волочить уже лишь всхлипывавшую жертву. В зашевелившихся кустах напротив начали вспыхивать ярко-желтые огоньки, и оттуда появились тонкие лианы, потянувшиеся к вторженцам. Зараженный снова начал вырываться, но агенты были непреклонны. Синхронным движением они кинули его в сторону кустов, из которых выпрыгнула огромная пасть хищного растения, на лету схватившая добычу. Следом появилось еще две и толстые колючие лианы, потянувшиеся уже к агентам. Алексею никогда до этого не приходило в голову, что в виртуальности можно вспотеть.

От первых ударов агенты почти успели увернуться — шипы только пропороли ткань и слегка поцарапали, а от последующих оборонялись уже выстрелами из форменных пистолетов и широкими ножами, отступая в это время обратно к двери. Они скрылись из виду и почти сразу все посетители кафе услышали металлический лязг, заглушенный сердитым треском растения. Оно подтянуло обратно сочащиеся лианы и скрылось обратно в кустах вместе со своей все еще трепыхающейся добычей.

Алексей с шумом выдохнул и упал обратно на стул. До него долетели обрывки разговора пары.

— Какая мерзость. И кто придумал показывать это людям?

— Зато смотри, милая, никто в здравом уме не полезет туда сам. Плюс битвы с менее опасными вирусами зачастую вставляют в ночные сериалы.

— Тех, кто такое смотрит, самих надо кидать туда!

Алексей поморщился и закрыл лицо руками. Да при чем же тут, черт побери, собака? Тихо подошедшая официантка легко потормошила его плечо.

— Простите, с вами все в порядке?

— А? — вопрос выдернул Алексея из безрезультатных мыслей. — Да, спасибо. Скажите, а часто такое случается?

— Что агенты приносят зараженных? — Официантка кивнула в сторону окна. — Достаточно, хотя чаще, конечно, они просто отправляются в рейды за частями вирусов.

— Зачем? Не проще ли просто оставить их там, закрыв любой проход?

Официантка улыбнулась чуть покровительственно, как обычно это делают учителя.

— Чтобы изучить их. Ведь даже если полностью законсервировать уже существующие, где гарантия, что не будут созданы подобные.

— И в самом деле, такое мне в голову не приходило. Спасибо, — Алексей благодарно кивнул и рассчитался за кофе.

— Не за что. Приходите еще, — долетел до уходящего Алексея голос официантки.

***

— Это еще что такое?!

Алексей внимательно смотрел на сидящую с рядом с помощником пятнистую собаку, радостно завилявшую хвостом при одном его появлении. После пары дней беготни с бумагами для детского лагеря только чьей-то шутки и уж тем более вируса ему не хватало!

— Многофункциональная индивидуально настраиваемая программа-компаньон, название скрыто, ожидается личное имя.

Алексей перевел взгляд с собаки на кролика.

— И откуда же он тут взялся? Не помню, чтобы я скачивал какие-то программы.

— Официантка прикрепила на вас маячок. Когда вы вернулись, он нашел письмо, по адресу из которого и установилась программа.

Алексей мысленно выругался: чужая программа слежения — это еще хуже вируса.

— Его можно как-нибудь удалить? Или хотя бы заблокировать? Узнать, где его сервер, в конце концов?

— Выполняю запрос. — Помощник на секунду помутнел. — Информация заблокирована до присвоения личного имени, доступна только информация по основной функции.

— Давай хотя бы ее, — после долго вздоха махнул рукой Алексей.

— Доступ к ДВ2 по зашифрованному соединению.

Опешивший Алексей перевел взгляд обратно на собаку. Так это ему таким странным образом предоставили особый доступ? А он не мог быть менее пугающим? Вот только стоит ли ему принимать приглашение? Правительство должно быть в состоянии отслеживать подобные программы, и неизвестно, что ему грозит даже за просто запущенную у него программу. А еще Алексея не покидало ощущение, что не он сам пытается разгадать тайну дедушкиного письма, а кто-то настойчиво ведет его к ответу. Чем-то это напоминало игры, которые сочинял ему дед, пока родители не избавили Алексея от излишнего любопытства. Которое, как теперь выяснилось, на самом деле просто спряталось. И если он чувствует правильно, может ли это быть своеобразным подарком от деда?

— Имя, значит… — Светло-бежевая окраска, темные висящие уши и короткий закручивающийся хвост. Почуяв внимание к себе, собака радостно гавкнула и высунула язык. — Будешь пока Кренделем.

Не успел Алексей закончить, как его сбили с ног и начали активно облизывать лицо.

— А ну слезь с меня! И кто тебя только программировал?

Крендель только снова гавкнул, всё так же не давая Алексею подняться.

— Вам еще нужна помощь? — обратился к нему помощник.

— М, вроде пока нет.

Системный помощник исчез, и Алексей потрепал Кренделя за ухом, словно он был живой собакой, получив в ответ активное виляние хвостом.

— Итак, Крендель, ты вроде должен провести меня на ДВ2. Веди.

«Для выделенного прямого перехода требуется регистрация. Использовать промежуточный сервер или публичные порты?» — говорила возникшая перед Алексеем светящаяся табличка. В программу не встроена имитация человеческой речи или ее просто надо включить отдельно? Надо будет разобраться с этим чуть позже, когда он побывает на сайте. Так, регистрация может подождать, да и посещать дополнительные места пока не хочется.

— Давай начнем с публичных портов.

Табличка исчезла, а рядом появился переход в общее пространство, куда его тут же потащил Крендель.

***

Переход привел его в обширный лесопарк, вплотную прилегающий к двум стенам карантинной зоны, что Алексей понял только по светящемуся указателю «Драной выхухоли». А прямо за ним обнаружилась неприметная тропинка еще глубже в парк, по которой уже семенил Крендель. Заинтересованный Алексей подключил настройку ночного зрения и побежал за ним.

Когда они почти подошли к стене, Алексей услышал шум листвы и испуганно прижался к ближайшему дереву. Обернувшийся на него Крендель зарылся в траву. А из шевелившихся кустов осторожно выполз растрепанный парень, крепко сжимавший что-то за пазухой. Он пугливо огляделся по сторонам — Алексею показалось, что он увидел на его руке светящийся отпечаток собачьей лапы — и, сжавшись, побежал по тропинке. Алексей некоторое время смотрел ему в след, а потом повернулся к Кренделю, кивая на кусты:

— Так мне надо проползти через них, верно?

Крендель радостно запрыгал и полез первым. Алексей снова мысленно обругал программиста и отправился следом. К некоторому его удивлению, перед ним не возникло никакого окошка с запросом подтверждения на вход (видимо, программа Кренделя была не только проводником, но и пропуском), и он без всякого труда пробрался в довольно широкий проем в стене, надежно прикрытый ветками с обеих сторон.

Алексей отряхнулся от травы и листьев и с любопытством заозирался по сторонам. Под сиреневым небом низко висело оранжевое солнце, освещавшее неестественно зеленую траву и окраину леса причудливо извивавшихся гигантских деревьев, где и очутился Алексей. Серебристая листва бросала на траву сотни солнечных зайчиков, золотистых и сверкающих всеми цветами радуги. Напротив леса же располагалось высокое каменное здание, чуть дальше за которым было что-то похожее на город. Только город не такой, как в реальности, а как в детских сказках: из невысоких домиков с разноцветными крышами, цветными флажками на них и музыкой, доносившейся даже через достаточно широкую поляну. Зачарованный, Алексей сделал несколько шагов, и в траве зазвенели стеклянные колокольчики, невольно заставляя его вспомнить, зачем он сюда пришел.

Алексей еще раз огляделся. И что же здесь такого опасного? Из того же окна «Драной выхухоли» вид намного хуже. Или это специально, чтобы отпугивать любопытных? Или именно то, что он видит сейчас, обман, чтобы он расслабился и позволил вирусам захватить себя? Теперь шелест листвы казался зловещим, а музыка настойчиво гипнотизирующей. Да и солнечные зайчики очень уж хорошо маскировали мелкие, прячущиеся в траве вирусы.

Алексей неуверенно попятился обратно к стене, и именно в этот момент из глубины леса до него донеслись громкие шаги. Крендель залаял, и Алексей рывком развернулся на шум.

Прямо в его сторону шла группа странных существ, лишь чем-то похожих на людей. Больше всего же они походили на вставших на задние лапы животных, среди которых преобладали кошачьи. Позади них было несколько необычного вида роботов, и лишь с трудом Алексей разглядел пару почти людей, отличавшихся подозрительными острыми ушами. Но больше Алексея напугал тот факт, что они несли отряд агентов в бессознательном состоянии .

Не давая ни себе, ни тем более местным ни секунды на раздумья, Алексей нырнул в кусты и проем в стене, думая только о том, чтобы побыстрее убраться из карантинной зоны, не подцепив при этом ни один вирус. Алексей практически кубарем выкатился на траву со стороны лесопарка и, запинаясь и чуть не падая, тут же бросился в открытый домой переход, всё же подхватив на руки Кренделя. Тот только растерянно гавкнул, провожая взглядом возвращающегося в реальность хозяина.

***

Не то чтобы Алексей хотел — скорее даже наоборот — снова связываться с тайнами виртуальности, но далеко не все желания исполняются. Особенно когда тебя уже несколько дней не покидает ощущение, что тебя если не ведут точно по маршруту, то определенно через контрольные точки. Алексей в очередной раз хмуро посмотрел на летящего рядом с ним Кренделя: в общем пространстве тот принял вид робота-шарика со схематичными собачьими ушами и носом. Проклиная его и свое любопытство, заведшее его неизвестно куда, Алексей не сразу обратил внимание на мужчину на другой стороне дороги.

Мужчина метался вдоль дороги, то и дело хватая прохожих и начиная им что-то объяснять, на что те реагировали с видимым раздражением, сердито одергивая руки и ускоряя шаг. Шум виртуального города мешал услышать его слова, но скорее всего они были полным бредом. Изображение мужчины периодически покрывалось рябью помех и должно было бы уже исчезнуть, но, кажется, именно чтобы этого не случилось, его ip-шнур был запутан в странной сетчатой конструкции, почти сливавшейся с окружением. Мужчина растрепал и без того пребывавшие в беспорядке волосы и наткнулся взглядом на Алексея. Тот не успел ничего сделать, как мужчина уже подскочил к нему.

— Они следят за нами, — взгляд мужчины был откровенно сумасшедшим. — Уверяю вас: они знают о нас всё.

— Кто «они»? — Алексей испуганно заозирался в поисках хоть какой-то помощи.

— Власти, кто же еще? — Голос мужчины сменился с крика на нервный шепот. — У них есть информация на каждого из нас. Наши фотографии, даже те, что мы скрываем от родных и друзей. Наши адреса. Все наши перемещения. Не то что по городу — по квартире! Они контролируют, что нам нравится, а что нет. И чего хотим тоже. Вся эта реклама и все эти передачи…

Алексей с трудом слушал эту речь. Еще не так давно он бы просто отмахнулся, но недавние события невольно всё же заставили его сильнее задумываться об окружающем мире. И Алексей не мог не признать, что мужчина прав.

— … Они превращают нас в подобие машин, не способное думать и творить. Всех, кто пытается заняться рисованием, музыкой, поэзией или чем-то еще сразу находят правительственные агенты. Кто знает, что происходит с этими героями? Просто чудо, что до нас доходит хоть что-то из их творений…

Мужчина продолжал говорить, а Алексей вспомнил свой визит в «Драную выхухоль». Мог ли тот несчастный быть творцом? Желание творить — побочный эффект вирусов или вирусы — лишь прикрытие? Или это случайное совпадение? Черт! Он же решил забыть обо всём этом!

Вдруг изображение мужчины пропало прямо у него из-под носа. Алексей поежился, приходя в себя, и перевел взгляд на девушку, доламывающую странную решетку. Она показалась ему смутно знакомой, и когда она повернулась к нему, Алексей узнал в ней официантку из «Драной выхухоли».

— Спасибо, что задержал его. — Она одернула и так находящуюся в порядке одежду. — Не хватало еще, чтобы он случайно сагитировал кого из прохожих.

— Не за что… — Алексей запнулся, пытаясь вспомнить имя.

— Ирина.

— Да. Ирина, а вы, что ли, подрабатываете агентом в свободное время?

— Можно сказать и так, — она слабо улыбнулась в ответ. — Пройдетесь со мной? Без всякой романтики, — добавила она, увидев его заминку.

— Тогда будете просить с меня подписку о неразглашении? — Алексей попытался пошутить, но вышло очень уж нервно.

— Что вы, хватит просто обещания, — отмахнулась от него Ирина, уводя его в наименее людный переулок. — Вы не похожи на человека, который будет просто так кричать о подобном.

— Правда? — Ирина молча кивнула в ответ. — И откуда такая уверенность?

Ирина огляделась по сторонам, и Алексей с некоторым страхом понял, что они в переулке совсем одни.

— Оттуда, что вы еще никому не сказали ни слова ни о компаньоне, ни о своем визите на ДВ2.

Алексея прошиб холодный пот. Точно, ведь именно она прикрепила на него маячок для установки программы.

— Вы не агент, — ноги будто отказали.

— Нет, не агент, просто я временно выполняла их работу, — Ирина даже не стала увиливать.

— Тогда кто же ты, черт побери?! — Алексей сам не ожидал, что перейдет на крик.

— Но-но, молодой человек, я вообще-то как минимум в два раза старше тебя.

Что за бред? Виртуальный облик всегда соответствует реальному. Если только это не…

— Вы сами с ДВ2, верно? И программу мне прицепили, чтобы я сам пришел к вам, да? — Ирина кивнула на оба вопроса. — Зачем вам это? И того человека вы, наверное, просто выкинули из сети, а не отправили принудительно на разбирательства…

— Меня попросил это сделать Михаил. — Алексей вопросительно посмотрел на неё. — Это ему ты показывал письмо.

— Всё равно не понимаю, — Алексей потер лоб. — А ему это зачем?

Ирина ненадолго задумалась.

— Вроде он что-то говорил про просьбу старого друга, но лучше тебе спросить его самого.

— Замечательно. — Ирина посмотрела на него с укоризной, и Алексей попытался сменить тон на более вежливый. — И где я могу найти этого «Михаила»?

— На ДВ2. Он там работает в библиотеке. Твой компаньон покажет дорогу.

Услышавший, что говорят про него, Крендель вылетел из-за спины Алексея и радостно залаял.

— Вы продолжаете заманивать меня туда. А если я не захочу идти?

— Я думаю, твое любопытство сильнее твоего страха.

Алексей чертыхнулся: Ирина была права — он по нескольку раз в день думал снова пробраться в карантинную зону.

— В любом случае, спасибо за ответы.

— Пожалуйста, — ободряюще улыбнулась Ирина, скосив глаза в сторону — видимо, на пришедшее сообщение. — Надеюсь в этот раз впечатления будут приятней. А сейчас прошу прощения, мне нужно идти.

Алексей попрощался с ней молчаливым кивком.

***

Алексей опасливо огляделся по сторонам и нерешительно вылез их кустов прохода. Крендель же задорно скакал в искрящейся в закатном свете траве, задорным лаем призывая его не мешкать и быстрее следовать за ним. Алексей глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь заглушить страх: пока никого не видно, но неизвестно, как скоро может появиться кто из местных.

— Ну и куда нам теперь? В город? — уточнил Алексей после того, как Крендель махнул лапой в ту сторону.

Не дождавшись ответа, Алексей пожал плечами и пошел за Кренделем по узкой тропинке, пересекающей поле и, скорее всего, ведущей к тому самому каменному зданию. Именно то, что им придется идти через поле, пугало его больше всего — в случае опасности спрятаться будет негде. Но, на его счастье, им никто не встретился, и минут через десять еще более напряженный Алексей стоял перед приоткрытыми деревянными дверями, над которыми висела большая табличка «Библиотека». На ручке же висела рукописная табличка «Доступ закрыт».

Алексея пробрал нервный смех. От пролома в стене сразу была видна только одна тропинка — как раз по которой он пришел — а таблички однозначно говорили не в меру любопытному вторженцу: «Если ты хотел найти запрещенную информацию — тебе сюда». Пока он обдумывал ситуацию и неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу, Крендель успел приоткрыть дверь чуть шире и усесться рядом, с нетерпеливым видом глядя на него.

— У местных обитателей явно есть чувство юмора. И хорошие знания людей, — Алексей неуверенно взялся за дверь. Крендель гавкнул, изображая смех и согласие, и прошмыгнул внутрь.

Помещение оказалось небольшим залом, почти полностью погруженным в темноту, разгоняемую лишь настольным светильником на массивном конторском столе, за которым виднелась спинка стула, увенчанная фигурами двух воронов. Рядом стояли высокие шкафы с множеством ящичков. Несколько из них стояли на полу, показывая свое содержимое: ряды карточек. Алексей обошел стоящие в центре кресла и кофейный столик и обнаружил сидящую рядом с таким ящиком медно-рыжую собаку, читавшую карточки и перекладывающую их одного в другой. Откуда-то из соседних комнат доносилась возня и неразличимые разговоры, но Алексей с интересом смотрел на собаку, судя по всему, являющуюся программой наподобие Кренделя.

— Вас заинтересовала Эмбла?

Алексей подскочил и удивленно посмотрел на сидевшего за столом седого мужчину с короткой бородой, по возрасту с равным успехом годящегося ему как в отцы, так и в деды. В своем строгом костюме он мог бы легко сойти скорее за преподавателя, чем за библиотекаря, если бы не красный плащ, заколотый на одном плече плохо различимой брошью.

Алексей поежился под внимательным взглядом и неуверенно ответил:

— Простите, я, кажется, зашел не туда… Да и нельзя было…

— Ну что вы, — мужчина отложил бумагу и ручку, — первое зависит от того куда вы шли. А второе: табличка — просто формальность.

— Правда? — начавший успокаиваться Алексей присел на стул, который ему придвинула, если он правильно понял, Эмбла. Радостно виляющий хвостом Крендель сел у его ног.

— Да. Всего лишь еще одна проверка подходят ли новички нашему обществу. Итак, зачем же вы всё-таки пришли? — Мужчина спросил со взглядом человека, уже знающего ответ.

— Звучит так, будто у вас тут какое-то тайное общество, — Алексей нервно усмехнулся. — Крендель, мой помощник, привел меня сюда. Та женщина… Ирина… Сказала, что я должен пойти за ним, если я хочу найти Михаила…

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы меня звали Одином. — Неужели его поиски оказались такими короткими? — И зачем же вы меня искали?

— Ирина сказала, что дед о чем-то попросил вас и подробности лучше спрашивать у вас.

Один смерил его взглядом, встал со стула и открыл дверцу в шкафу, за которой виднелись кружки и чайник.

— Да, попросил. — Один принялся заваривать чай. — Мы с ним были достаточно хорошими друзьями, и я знал о его болезни. Пару месяцев назад он попросил меня помочь вам попасть на Диван.

— Диван?

— Ну да, неформальное название этого сайта. Даже я, местный архивариус, не знаю, откуда оно взялось, но точно из времен до виртуальной реальности.

Один поставил на стол поднос с двумя кружками чая и тарелкой печенья, жестом приглашая Алексея сесть ближе.

— Неужели этот сайт настолько древний? Я думал, что с изобретением полноценной виртуальности их перестали поддерживать.

— Вы не представляете, насколько. Даже в то время он считался старым.

— Невероятно. — Алексей отхлебнул чуть горчащий чай. — А почему дед хотел, чтобы я попал сюда?

Один откинулся обратно на своем стуле.

— Он говорил мне, что в вас еще осталось любопытство и несвойственная большинству современных людей способность фантазировать, а не просто плыть по течению.

— Разве это такая большая особенность?

— Вы даже не представляете себе, насколько. Правительство в свое время контролировало людей настолько, что они просто разучились самостоятельно думать обо всем, а не только о политике или идеологии. Впрочем, тут надо сказать «спасибо» не только им… Но давайте пока отложим такой серьезный разговор, вы не против?

— Конечно нет. — Алексей откусил печенье и вдруг его осенило: — Погодите, это же вы тогда подсели ко мне в кафе.  
Один согласно кивнул в ответ.

— Зачем?

— Мне надо было убедиться в правдивости слов вашего деда.

— А как же вы меня нашли?

Один рассмеялся.

— Можно не любить излишний контроль правительства, но у него есть определенные плюсы. Один из них — легкий поиск людей, если знать о них достаточно информации.

Алексей кивнул и хотел было спросить о том, чем занимаются обитатели сайта на самом деле, но ему помешал внезапный грохот из соседнего помещения. Повинуясь жесту Одина, Эмбла вскочила и побежала туда. Из открытой двери доносились обрывки напряженного разговора.

— …целы?

— …только рог погнулся…

— ...длинные слишком…

— Я… смотрел!..

— Фотошоперы наврали!

— Кто пустил участника из команды мифологии?!

— Один обе команды бетит и ничего!

— Так то…

Эмбла вернулась обратно, прикрыв за собой дверь, и вернулась к каталогу, всем видом показывая, что всё в порядке. Один кивнул и повернулся обратно к Алексею.

— Знаете, давайте я устрою вам небольшую экскурсию по нашему сайту. Вам же наверняка интересно.

— Очень. — Алексей отставил кружку и с готовностью вскочил со стула. — А… а у вас не будет проблем?

— Нет, тут бывает не так много посетителей, — Один подошел к двери, — да и Хугин и Мунин с легкостью справятся без меня.

На этих словах вороны со спинки стула встрепенулись и перелетели на конторку, провожая Алексея внимательным взглядом.

***

Город оказался намного просторней, чем виденные Алексеем реальный и виртуальность, и Крендель без проблем носился между прохожими, кажется, стараясь обнюхать каждый уголок, в противовес вышагивающей рядом с Одином Эмбле. Алексей всеми силами старался не подавать виду, что ему страшно из-за всей этой разномастной толпы, и восхищенно смотрел по сторонам, разглядывая пестрые улицы, вымощенные цветными камушками, складывающимися в причудливый рисунок. Многочисленные флаги оказались не просто цветными, а украшенными яркими, порой даже движущимися вышивками. Иногда двигалось изображение и на табличках над закрытыми магазинами с диковинными товарами и рядом с летними кафе. Почти за каждым из столиков сидели шумные компании, весьма эмоционально что-то обсуждающие. Со всех сторон доносилась музыка, каким-то чудом остающаяся приятной, несмотря на всё ее разнообразие.

Алексей увернулся от стайки ярких светлячков и чуть не споткнулся об пеструю кошку, прошмыгнувшую под его ногами. Крендель еле успел отпрыгнуть и сердито пролаял вслед светлячкам.

— Засмотрелись по сторонам? — В голосе и взгляде Одина был нескрываемый смех, отчего Алексей чуть смутился.

— Немного. Скажите, а почему у этой кошки был ключ на шее?

— О! Это тоже одна из древнейших традиций. Кошка была символом Администратора времени основания сайта, занимающегося возвращением ключей. В память о ней автоматическим модулям, выполняющим эту функцию, и была придана такая форма. Осторожней!

Один резко схватил Алексея и дернул его в сторону, спасая от упавшей сверху ставни, за которой последовали гардина и пара цветочных горшков. Кренделя от последних спасла оттолкнувшая его Эмбла. Упавший на тротуар Алексей поднял голову и встретился взглядом с выглядывающей из перекосившегося окна девушкой с кошачьими ушами.

— Вы в порядке? — Голос девушки был достаточно спокойным, а Алексей, наоборот, не мог открыть рот.

— Да, не беспокойтесь, — ответил за обоих Один. Девушка в ответ кивнула и скрылась в окне.

Один помог подняться Алексею, которого чуть не сбили с ног повторно пара больших грызунов, которых он видел впервые в жизни.

— Что это?

— Это? — Один кивнул на грызунов, уже успевших подобрать мусор. — Капибары. Точнее, модули техподдержки в их форме.

— Тоже в память об Администраторе?

— Абсолютно верно.

Алексей привычным движением отряхнулся и снова последовал за Одином. Крендель с Эмблой сопровождали их привычной манерой.

— А современные традиции у вас есть? Или только довиртуальные?

— Сложно сказать, — ответил Один после некоторой паузы. — Современный мир крайне недружелюбен к таким свободолюбивым людям, как мы. Большая часть нас — жуткие консерваторы, привыкшие держаться за всё до последнего.

— Это уж точно. — Алексей с улыбкой вспомнил компьютер деда. — И неужели из-за этого никогда не было проблем?

— Ну почему же, были.

Они вышли на большую площадь, посреди которой активно строились павильоны причудливых конструкций. Перед каждым можно было заметить переливающиеся огнями вывески, которые придирчиво разглядывали многочисленные прохожие. Один жестом пригласил Алексей присесть на лавочку под не по сезону цветущим деревом на краю площади. Крендель залез рядом, а Эмбла свернулась у их ног.

— Когда-то очень давно, — начал Один, — всё в те же довиртуальные времена обитатели сайта были настолько консервативны, что противились даже минимальным изменениям. Даже таким, как, например, перекрасить двери в Администрации. Это, разумеется, только аналогия: даже я не знаю как тогда выглядели сайты и о чем были споры, но масштаб, думаю, вам понятен.

— Да, вполне, — кивнул Алексей.

— Я рад. Для сайта, разумеется, в этом не был ничего хорошего. Его создатель сказал, что давно потерял к нему интерес, а раз его нет и у его обитателей, то его можно закрыть.

— Неужели он это сделал? — спросил Алексей осипшим голосом.

Один покровительственно улыбнулся.

— Нет, конечно. Из обитателей сайта выделилась группа, вошедшая в легенды как «Тайное общество клопов», — Алексей не удержался от улыбки, — и убедили создателя в том, что Дневники должны жить дальше.

— Дневники? — Алексей подумал, что это, возможно, старое название сайта.

— Да. Я же сказал, что мы очень консервативны. Настоящая расшифровка ДВ2 — «Дневники. Версия 2», а не то, что написано на вывеске известного вам кафе.

Конец фразы Алексей уже почти не слушал. У него было странное ощущение, что его только что посвятили в самую большую тайну, какая только может быть. И сам факт нахождения на ДВ2 вызывал теперь ощущения не страха, а радости, путавшей все мысли. А уж то, что он разгадал тайну дедушкиного письма…

— Вы выглядите очень счастливым, Алексей. — Тот дернулся, сообразив, что у него, должно быть, достаточно глупое выражение лица. — Я так понимаю, вы хотите наконец зарегистрироваться у нас?

— Всё-таки да, — согласился Алексей после некоторой паузы. — Что я должен сделать?

— Лучше всего подойти к Таме, это бариста в «Драной выхухоли». Вы заполните у неё анкету, пройдете последнюю проверку и получите полный доступ к сайту.

— Еще одна проверка?

— Да. Не волнуйтесь, — начал уверять его Один, — она совсем не сложная. Вы уже практически прошли её, но таковы правила.

— Раз вы так говорите… — Алексей неуверенно почесал в затылке. — Мне же не обязательно делать это срочно? Я могу еще погулять один?

— Конечно, — широко улыбнулся Один, — у вас столько времени, сколько вы хотите. Ваш помощник всегда покажет вам дорогу. Но вы можете также обратиться за помощью и ко мне, в библиотеке подскажут, где меня искать.

— Спасибо.

— Тогда до скорой встречи.

Один встал со скамейки, еще раз попрощался и пошел обратно по улице, сопровождаемый верной Эмблой. Алексей проводил его взглядом, посмотрел на радостного Кренделя и еще раз оглядел площадь. Ночь обещала быть дольше обычной.

***

Алексей вышел из перехода на центральную площадь и тут же пожалел, что не принял предложение Тамы переместиться сразу к своему «дому» — буквально вчера началось некое мероприятие под названием «Фандомная Битва». Алексей и спрашивал местных, и читал справку от Кренделя, но так и не смог разобраться, что это такое, и поэтому решил, что просто последует совету и сходит посмотреть. Как только закончит с начатым, а для этого надо сначала найти кошку с его ключом.

Алексей огляделся по сторонам. За почти две недели, что он присматривался к городу, на площадях повырастали еще более причудливые домики, словно сражающиеся между собой за звание самого необычного. На самом же деле примерно за это и присуждался приз — и это было единственное, что Алексей в итоге смог понять. Шумная толпа окружала со всех сторон, исчезая и появляясь как в дверях павильонов, так и в специально установленных воротах, соединяющих все площади города без необходимости бежать — а иначе зрители не перемещались — по изрядно опустевшим улицам.

Кошка обнаружилась благодаря Кренделю, лаем позвавшему Алексея под ближайшее дерево. Там, на белых лепестках, и лежала пушистая красавица, на ошейнике которой висел простой ключ из темного металла. Кошка лениво помахивала хвостом и на вид спала, но на приближение Алексея открыла глаза и тут же села, смотря на него вроде даже с нетерпением.

— Молодец, — похвалил Алексей тут же радостно запрыгавшего Кренделя, а сам потянулся погладить кошку, в очередной раз удивляясь, как программисту со всего парой помощников удалось настолько точно воссоздать животных. — А ты, видимо, должна проводить меня к моему дому, верно?

Кошка довольно зажмурилась, дав себя погладить, чуть прихватила палец Алексея и потянула в сторону одной из улиц. Алексею оставалось только идти за ней, опять погрузившись в свои мысли. Крендель, как всегда, носился вокруг.

Когда Алексею только предложили не просто получить постоянный упрощенный доступ на ДВ2 (Алексей еще не успел привыкнуть к настоящему названию), но и получить там личный уголок, он очень удивился. Потому что одно дело стандартное домашнее пространство — в конце концов, оно хранится на личном компьютере — и совсем другое личный угол в общей сети. С учетом того, что от Алексея ничего не требовалось, он решил согласиться и теперь подходил к достаточно обыденно выглядящему — по крайней мере, для этого места — домику, отличающемуся от соседних только пустой вывеской над простой деревянной дверью. Довольная своей работой кошка селя рядом с ней, не обращая никакого внимания на Кренделя, который то пытался лапами открыть, то лаем поторапливал Алексея.

— Спасибо, — Алексей отцепил ключ от кошачьего ошейника. Та ласково мяукнула и скрылась в ближайших кустах.

Изнутри дом оказался обычным. Совсем. Белый потолок, светло-бежевые стены, светлый же деревянный пол, ведущая на второй этаж лестница из белых досок. Алексей посмотрел на Кренделя.

— Итак, что я должен сделать, чтобы поменять здесь обстановку?

Крендель радостно гавкнул, и перед Алексеем возникло светящееся окно, прочитать содержимое которого ему помешал вежливый стук в дверь. За ней оказался стоящий на задних лапах — Алексей не сразу вспомнил название — утконос, примерно ему по пояс. Утконос посмотрел в планшет в своих лапах и поднял глаза на Алексея.

— Это вы — наш новичок? — Алексей растерянно кивнул. — Значит, я к вам. Я могу пройти?

— А? Да, конечно. — Алексей отодвинулся в сторону, давая гостю пройти. Крендель заинтересованно поднял уши. — А кто вы такой?

— Я — один из модулей сайта, — утконос чуть приосанился. — И я отвечаю за всё, что связано с деньгами: как государственными, так и местными. Я пришел сообщить вам о перечисленных вам средствах и узнать, хотите ли вы тратить их на дополнительные услуги.

— Постойте, — Алексей потряс головой. — За что мне перечислены деньги? Я же еще ничего не сделал. Не должно ли быть наоборот?

— Всем жителям сайта, независимо от их деятельности, перечисляется определенная сумма. Общественный вклад увеличивает эту сумму.

— И откуда же у вас такие деньги? — По слегка загадочному взгляду и вроде бы улыбке Алексей понял, что ответа пока не получит. — Это поэтому тут такая суматоха? Чтобы оплачивать что-то дополнительное?

— Нет, все мероприятия абсолютно добровольны, — махнул лапой утконос. — А базовых выплат большинству хватает с избытком даже на дополнительные услуги.

— Да? — Алексей с сомнением посмотрел на утконоса, на нетерпеливо виляющего хвостом Кренделя и снова на утконоса. — Ну тогда показывайте мне эти ваши услуги.

Следующие пара часов ушли на изучение материалов. Жителям предлагались и улучшенные возможности дизайна домов, и увеличение количества обликов (и на то, и на другое можно было дать персональный заказ), назначение дома в ДВ2 точкой входа в сеть (что считается неизменяемым), расширение площади под мастерские или просто хранение чего-либо, стационарные двери для переходов на заданные адреса и еще много-много другого, что Алексей даже не старался запомнить. Ограничившись на первое время голосовым модулем для Кренделя (который прекратил свои прыжки по дому только ради настройки), Алексей еще раз поблагодарил утконоса и пообещал ознакомиться с услугами поближе, но позже.

— Как пожелаете. Вызывайте меня через помощника.

Утконос вежливо поклонился и вышел из дома. Алексей закрыл за ним дверь, собираясь начать-таки оформление, но не успел.

— Тебе письмо. Гав! — Кренделю настроили голос, похожий на детский. — Автор в твоей адресной книге записан смайликом.

— Ух ты, неужели кто из одноклассников решил написать? — Алексей не виделся ни с кем из них с самого окончания школы. — Покажи его мне.

Письмо оказалось от его давнего друга. Уехавший вместе с родителями сразу после школы, он наконец получил возможность нормально выходить в виртуальность и теперь собирал всех… Алексей еще раз проверил дату и время.

— Через пять минут? Я правильно читаю?

— Да, гав. — Крендель поднял уши, изображая внимание. — Что-нибудь написать в ответ?

— Ну он как всегда. — Алексей растрепал волосы и тут же поправил их обратно. — Не надо писать. Отсюда же можно открыть переход куда угодно, верно?

— Открыть его в кафе?

— Нет, где-нибудь рядом.

Крендель кивнул, и дверь в соседнюю комнату превратилась в переход в свободное пространство. Алексей вышел из него в затемнённый переулок, на выходе из которого чуть не столкнулся с патрулирующим улицу агентом. В первое мгновение Алексей испугался, что тот может как-то узнать, откуда он пришел, и сразу арестовать, но агент только вежливо извинился и продолжил работу. Алексей облегченно перевел дыхание и побежал в кафе.

На то, что Крендель нехарактерно подотстал, он не обратил внимания.

***

Вполне ожидаемо людей на спонтанной встрече было немного, поэтому она была достаточно короткой. Уже на улице они шумно попрощались, пообещав снова встретиться в ближайшее время, и широко улыбающийся Алексей свернул в неосвещенный переулок. Он успел пройти всего пару шагов, как дорогу ему преградила какая-то фигура. Алексей вгляделся в незнакомца и застыл на месте, смутно почувствовав, как Крендель уменьшился еще сильнее и спрятался к нему в карман.

Хорошо знакомая аккуратная темная форма. И пискнувшее в ухо сообщение «Исходящие переходы заблокированы».

Прямо перед ним стоял правительственный агент.

Даже не надеясь на удачу, Алексей посмотрел позади себя и ожидаемо увидел там второго — того самого, на которого наткнулся несколькими часами ранее.

— Добрый вечер, — голос агента оказался приятным, но еще менее эмоциональным, чем искусственный голос Кренделя, — могу я узнать, куда вы направляетесь?

Алексей мельком обрадовался, что не успел открыть переход: пусть адрес и отображался цифрами, а не названием сайта, запрещенные для гражданских агенты должны знать. Интересно, а получится…

— Домой, товарищ агент, — рискнул Алексей. — Ну, знаете, с женой время провести, с дочкой…

— Придется им подождать. Пройдемте с нами.

На этих словах он и его напарник подошли к Алексею почти вплотную, явно с целью ловить в случае побега, и рядом с ними открылся переход. Один из агентов подтолкнул Алексея в спину, и ему оставалось только подчиниться.

Переход привел их в пустую комнату с одной-единственной дверью прямо напротив, ни окон, ни еще каких-либо деталей в ней не было.

— Прошу за мной, — пригласил его агент и вышел в почти такой же пустой коридор, с дверями и охраняющими их агентами еще более строго вида. Второй, молчащий агент, снова подтолкнул Алексея. Таким образом они прошли по коридору, поднялись на одном из лифтов, снова по коридору и остановились перед одной из дверей.

Шедший впереди агент открыл ее и зашел, а тот, что был позади, в очередной раз подтолкнул Алексея и закрыл за ним дверь. Звук закрытого замка вызвал у Алексея стаю мурашек. Неужели это конец?

— Выкладывайте всё, что у вас в карманах, и присаживайтесь. — Точно конец.

Голос агента вывел Алексея из оцепенения, и он смог хотя бы оглядеть кабинет. На самом деле осматривать было особо нечего: большой стол, привинченный к полу (бывали случаи нападения?), настольная лампа и два стула. Стараясь не показывать своего волнения, Алексей выполнил указание внимательно наблюдавшего за ним агента, одновременно придумывая оправдания отдельным вещам из своих карманов.

Агент осматривал их примерно минуту, отдельно просмотрел идентификационную карточку (попросить показать документ всегда быстрее, чем делать запрос) и посмотрел Алексею прямо в глаза.

— И откуда же у вас такие интересные вещи, Алексей?

— Ка… Какие именно вещи? — Алексей старательно изображал растерянность. — Карточка, допуски, цифровой питомец, рек…

— Не питомец, — оборвал его агент, беря в руки брелок спящего Кренделя. — Эта программа опасна и запрещена к распространению. Откуда она у вас?

— Письмо. Дедушкино. Программа была в нём.

— Допустим, что я вам верю. — Агент не сводил глаз с брелока. — Вы ее запускали?

— Нет, конечно. Я же не знаю что это.

— Только что вы говорили, что это цифровой питомец.

Вот чёрт!

— Ну… Так было написано в дедушкином письме, — начал изворачиваться Алексей. — Но в самой программе было встроено даже название. Да и я не фанат подобных…

Агент кивнул и отложил брелок, взяв вместо него несколько бордово-бежевых бумажек.

— А это что?

— Не знаю. На улице раздавали. Наверно, реклама.

— «Епон. Валюта дайри», — прочитал агент. — Странная реклама. По виду больше похожа на деньги.

— Да не рассматривал я её, — нервно ответил Алексей. — Дали — я взял.

— И не смутило, что не один листок?

— Не обратил внимания.

Агент снова вгляделся в лицо Алексея и отложил бумажки, взяв в руки ключ и почти сразу положив его обратно.

— Про ключ, я думаю, вы тоже скажете что-нибудь вроде «нашел на улице». Значит, я спрошу прямо. Что вы знаете о ДВ2?

— Особая зона, куда разрешен доступ только правительственным агентам, — с готовностью ответил Алексей.

— Верно. И как же вы тогда там побывали?

— О чем вы? Я никак не мог туда попасть.

— Не врите мне. — Агент чуть наклонился к Алексею. — Я мог бы поверить в ваши истории про помощника и внутрисайтовые деньги, но ключ… Ключ можно получить, только став его жителем.

Забывший дышать Алексей смотрел в глаза агента, не решаясь что-либо сказать. А агент продолжал.

— Значит вы, скорее всего, уже носитель как минимум пары-тройки вирусов, если не больше. Хотя кого я обманываю, мы оба знаем правду. — Агент откинулся на спинку стула. — Это явление было названо вирусом больше чтобы пугать людей.

Бровь Алексея непроизвольно дернулась вверх.

— Все эти увлечения музыкой, сериалами, желание творить, просто собственное мнение… Они не вирусы. Они — естественные проявления человеческого разума. Без всего этого человек отличается от робота или хорошей программы-модуля только внешней оболочкой. Из таких людей и состоит общество.

Руки Алексея сжались в кулаки. Значит, тогда его мысли были правильными: власти запирают в карантинной области «зараженных» свободой мысли, тех, кто ей неудобен. И скоро он сам станет одним из них. Но… У них же есть щель, да?

— Я повторяю свой вопрос. Как вы попали на ДВ2?

— Я вам ничего не скажу.

— Вы перестали отрицать, что вы там были. Осознаете ли вы, что идете против власти?

— Да.

В голове стало неожиданно пусто. Отнекиваться не было никакого смысла, да и желания. К тому же как минимум Ирина спокойно выходила в общую сеть.

— Значит, у меня не остаётся другого выхода. — С этими словами агент встал со стула и толкнул Алексея в открывшийся за его спиной переход.

Почему Алексею показалось, что Агент улыбнулся?

***

Приземление оказалось… мягким. Алексей неуверенно открыл глаза.

Небо.

Сиреневое.

Шокированный Алексей тут же сел на траве и огляделся по сторонам. Он и в самом деле на Дневниках, да еще и рядом с городом.

— Поздравляю.

Рядом с растерянным Алексеем упал мешок, в котором оказались его вещи. Алексей поднял взгляд на агента. Тот улыбался.

— Что это значит? С чем поздравляете?

— С прохождением последнего испытания. — Испытания? Так это было… — Да, допрос на самом деле был вашей последней проверкой, перед тем как вы можете считаться полноправным обитателем Дивана.

Алексей потряс головой.

— Всё равно я вас не понимаю. Вы же говорили, что жители сайта не подходят для общества?

Агент кивнул.

— Да. Но властям не нужно общество состоящее только из живых машин.

— Почему? Ведь ими же удобно управлять, — припомнил Алексей где-то услышанное.

— Удобно. Но и творить новое они не способны. — Агент присел на траву рядом с Алексеем. — Когда-то давно правительство слишком увлеклось цензурой. Сначала они ограничивали правильные вещи: призывы к войне, насилию, действительно опасные материалы. А потом подключились люди, которым и этого оказалось мало.

— Что произошло? — Алексей устроился поудобней, вернувший нормальную форму Крендель лег ему на ноги.

— Они считали, что опасного и просто неправильного материала всё еще много, и его тоже нужно убрать. Пока они просто высказывались, всё было в порядке, но всё больше из них стали попадать на самый верх. Все вместе они в итоге и создали ту систему почти полных ограничений, которую вы знаете.

— Это же не все, верно?

Агент кивнул и продолжил рассказ.

— Сначала всё было не так плохо. Период максимальных ограничений совпал с возвращением Холодной Войны, а потом власть опять постепенно сменилась. И тогда стали видны результаты прежней политики: исчезли не то что писатели и художники, но даже изобретатели и нормальные ученые.

— Неужели такое возможно?

— Вы недооцениваете размах тех людей. Власти искали выход. И нашли.

— Этот сайт, — улыбнулся Алексей.

— Именно, — кивнул агент. — Каким-то образом он пережил все цензурные ограничения, а вместе с ним и его жители. Это было настоящим чудом.

— Но почему же тогда его выставляют как запретную зону?

— Смена власти не означает смену мыслей, — вздохнул агент, — даже в нашей службе были те, кто, узнав правду, пытались уничтожить или сайт, или отдельных его жителей.

— Значит, это защита для них, а не для общества, — понял Алексей.

— Абсолютно верно. — Агент вскочил на ноги. — И раз мы со всем разобрались, моя работа закончена, а ты можешь идти, куда пожелаешь.

Он пошел в сторону города, пробормотав что-то про проверку команды, а Алексей остался сидеть на траве, провожая его взглядом.

— Хозяин, гав, а мы пойдем смотреть на Фандомную Битву?

Алексей рассмеялся и потрепал Кренделя между ушами.

— Конечно.

Он встал и они вместе пошли в город.


End file.
